Chaotic Twilight
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Edward Cullen teams up with Harry Potter to save the world from utter destruction! Voldemort has stolen the Chaos Emeralds, and now all the worlds are colliding into one! Can Edward and Harry save the day in time?


Chaotic Twilight

Chapter 1:

"Why?" Cream the Rabbit groaned in pain, lying at the mercy of the invading stranger from another world. "Why did you kill all my friends?"

Voldemort steps on Tails' lifeless body. He picks up his wand, and slowly aims it at Cream's face. Swatting away Cheese the Chao, he gives the young rabbit a demonic grin. "My dear, if they had not stood in my way… no, that is a lie. It was just so much fun seeing all those furry little creatures howl in agony!"

"Now, mister Voldemort, let us conquer the world together!" Dr. Robotnik practically salivates over the sight of his fallen foes. "Hand over the emeralds, and you and I will rule this world, together!"

"No…I have a much…better idea." A dark glimmer shines in Voldemort's eye. "Avada Kedavra!"

As a green ray of energy emanates from his wand, Voldemort lets out an evil laugh. Once the green ray hits Dr. Robotnik, he lets out a large, painful scream. Dead, the evil doctor, scourge of Mobius, was now dead.

"As for you." Voldemort eyes a frightened Cream. "Crucio!"

Cream's body twisted and contorted whilst she screamed in agony. Voldemort begins to step on her, just for his own amusement. He laughs as she screams, enjoying every second of the young rabbit's pain.

Pow!

A spinning ball of sorts hits Voldemort right in the face. He falls to the ground, dropping six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He looks up, and sees a black hedgehog, standing proud and defiant.

"Chaos Control!" Everything becomes dark for a second. Once the light returns, Voldemort sees that his Chaos Emeralds are all gone.

"Hedgehog! Tell me where my Emeralds are!" He aims his wand menacingly.

"Never." Shadow gets into a fighting pose. "You are going to pay for your sins!"

That was six months ago…

Bella Cullen was reading her book, 'The Host', by Stephenie Meyer. She didn't like it that much, but it at least entertained somewhat. Suddenly, she feels an enormous pain in her chest. She clutches it, screaming for help. Edward Cullen, her husband, rushes to her aid. Suddenly, a bright light emanates from her chest, blinding him momentarily.

"Bella!" Edward tries to reach her, though the light makes it hard for him to even see anything. Suddenly, it dissipates. "Bella?"

"Edward… it's so wonderful…" Bella levitates above the ground, surrounded by golden silver of light, her hair given a silver hue. In her chest, a silver emerald shone brightly.

"My Bella…how is this possible." Suddenly, Edward's eyes widen as the smell finally reaches his nose. "You are human again…how?"

"I feel so wonderful…" Bella smiles, levitating further from the ground. "My God, this must be what Nirvana feels like! This is beyond words, my Edward! Beyond all reason, beyond anything man or vampire can ever experience!"

Everything in the house began to shake. Edward stood in awe as he watched his wife float in the air, surrounded by the most brilliant light he had ever seen. Suddenly, she vanishes. Edward stands there, unsure of how to react. He falls on his knees, trembling.

"What have I witnessed…?" He then comes to his senses. "BELLA!"

Meanwhile…

Harry Potter observed the mysterious emerald that he had been given three months ago. Every other Auror had attempted to determine its origin, its use, ANYTHING about it, but had all come up short. It was now his turn. None of the Professors at Hogwarts could decipher its origin. Of course, it wasn't like they had any clues to follow. The only thing anyone knew about it was that, whenever someone uses magic in its presence, the spell would be far more powerful than usual.

"Such an odd stone…" He picks it up, and places it next to his Bobble, a special type of Sphere that measures the magical properties of charms and trinkets. Harry gasps as his Bobble explodes. "Beyond extraordinary. Not even a Philosopher's Stone can do that."

Harry observes the stone with much caution. That was when he hears a crash coming from his room. "Kreacher? Is that you?"

He goes upstairs, and hears his house elf yell at something. He hurries, fearing that something has invaded his home. He opens the door.

"Filthy beast!" Kreacher laid on the floor, clutching his chest in pain. "Shock Kreacher? No, bad beast!"

Harry looks at the creature his house elf was yelling at. It was a large, yellow rodent with red cheeks, three brown stripes on its back, and a tail shaped like a thunderbolt. Harry cautiously takes out his wand, and slowly walks towards the animal.

"Pika." The creature raises its tail as a warning sign. It growls a bit. "Pikachu…"

Harry aims his wand at the animal. "Petrificus Totalus."

The wild animal grows stiff and immobile. Harry quickly places the creature in a sack, tying it up as quickly as he could. "What type of animal could this be?"

"It shot lightning at Kreacher!" Kreacher yells out, stamping his feet.

"Could it be a magical creature, then?" Harry takes out his copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'. As he flips through the pages, he fails to find anything closely resembling the creature. "Perhaps…Luna might know…"

Harry picks up his broom, allowing Kreacher to carry the Emerald (Kreacher refused to carry the sack). He takes flight towards the Lovegood's, his mind busy mulling many things over. Kreacher, meanwhile, finds himself oddly fascinated by the stone his master allowed him to touch…

"Well now, isn't this a fascinating little stone?" King Bowser holds the Chaos Emerald firmly in his grasp. He lets out a hearty laugh, and snaps his fingers. "Kamek!"

"Yes, your slimyness?" Kamek Koopa appears before him. Bowser shows him the Chaos Emerald.

"See this? I feel a stupendous power coming from within it. Search every tome in my castle for more information about it." Bowser roars. "On the double!"

Kamek (begrudgingly) searches every book in the castle, as he was ordered. He finds plenty of information regarding the Star Road, the Fire Flowers, the Smithy Gang (Why did they even have that book?) and some coloring books. But not one word about the Chaos Emeralds.

"Perhaps I should visit the Mushroom Kingdom's library…" he sets out of Bowser's Keep, but is shocked to learn that the castle was somewhere new. He surveyed the landscape, finding it much greener than he ever remembered. "Where am I?"

Meanwhile…

Edward had run towards his family's house, seeking Alice and Jasper's help. However, he is shocked to see that the Cullen house was no longer where he remembered it was. Instead, there was an empty space. He climbs up the highest tree he could find, hoping that somehow, he was simply mistaken, that maybe the Cullen house was elsewhere. He surveys the forest, seeing nothing but large expanses of trees and mountains.

"You will not find them here." Edward turns to see a glowing blue naked man floating next to him. "The Cullens are not here."

"Who are you?" Edward is flabbergasted. "WHAT are you?"

"I am known by few names." The glowing blue man approaches Edward. "Some call me God, mistakenly. I once went by John Osterman. But, in my later life, I was also called Doctor Manhattan. But don't worry about such small details. Bella is fine."

"How…" It suddenly dawns on Edward that Manhattan knew where Bella was. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Safe. But do not worry about that. Next, you will ask me why I know all these things. I can assure you, Mister Cullen, that I am not your foe."

Edward remains shocked. True to Manhattan's word, he asks him how he knows all these things. Manhattan merely smirks…

Harry and Kreacher are shocked to see an Island floating in the sky. Harry flies towards the Island. Upon landing, Kreacher points to a large Emerald in the middle of what looks like a shrine. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they are being watched…


End file.
